All Japan Youth (Bandai)
|its Captain Tsubasa counterpart, see Japan Youth. For its Tecmo counterpart|Japan Youth (Tecmo)}} All Japan (全日本, zennihon) or Japan Youth (日本ユース) is the youth Japanese team which competes in tournaments or strengthening matches in the Bandai game series. Description This team is the counterpart of All Japan Youth and Japan Youth (Tecmo), which follows the story from World Youth Hen and first appeared in Captain Tsubasa J (1994 TV series) and its follow-up games, Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow and Captain Tsubasa J: The Way to World Youth. thumb|206px History 'Tsubasa in Brazil' Rio Cup tournament arc Tsubasa leaves Japan for Brazil, and starts playing, with his mentor Roberto as the manager, for Sao Pas FC, in Brazil's premier professional league, Campeonato Brasileiro Série A, winning the final against CR Flonoria, 4-3. While in Brazil, Tsubasa gets to meet several talented Brazilian players, such as his teammate and roommate Pepe, who comes from humble backgrounds to become one of the primary playmakers in the squad along with Tsubasa, and Flamengo playmaker Carlos Santana, a prodigious talent. 'Aoi in Italy' Campionato Primavera 1 tournament arc Enthusiastic football-loving youngster Shingo Aoi, whom Tsubasa once played against while in the high school national championships, leaves Japan to play football in Italy, where he hopes to play for a major Italian professional team. After arriving in Italy, however, Shingo gets tricked by a man who gives him fraudulent promises of getting him selected for an Italian team, but after Shingo is taken to a badly-furnished field, the man runs away, stealing all his money in the process. Shingo realizes that he is swindled, and tries hard to get his money back, doing such jobs as shoeshining, and his enthusiastic attitude catches the eye of one of the coaches of one of the local teams, Interna Juniores, who signs him to play for their squad as a forward. 1st Asian qualifiers tournament arc The Japan Youth's side plays the first phase of AFC Youth Championship without Taro Misaki, Makoto Soda, Hiroshi Jito, Shun Nitta, the Tachibana twins and Kojiro Hyuga. After Tsubasa, Wakabayashi and Aoi join the team, they manage to defeat Thailand Youth 5-4 after being led 4-1. 2nd Asian qualifiers tournament arc In the second phase, the team only appears beating Uzbekistan Youth, against the power play captain, Zangiev, beating the team by 8-1. The other rivals present in the World Youth Hen chapter made only a cameo appearance, such as Mark Owairan as a Saudi Arabia representative and Wang Zhongming as China representative. In other media Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow Mission 15: Dream Team vs Japan Youth (1995 PS1 game) After beating Street Team (twice) and R.J.7, there is an extra match for Japan to play, which is against the Dream Team. During this final mission, Dream Team —also known as "World team"— faces Japan Youth. This team includes most world players from the International Jr. Youth Tournament and the 1st Asian Qualifiers Tournament, including Bunnag with the Khongsawat brothers. Uniforms * Home: White jersey with azure collar, three azure stripes on the shoulders and three azuree parallelograms around the sleeves and black numbers, white shorts with three azure stripes and white socks with three azure stripes. The captain armband is yellow. * Keeper (Morisaki): Azure shirt with azure collar and green chest, black shorts and shirt number and white socks. * Keeper (Wakabayashi): Green shirt with azure sleeves and shoulders, azure collar and side panels and black long trousers. Squad Japan Youth consists of the best players representing the top schools in the High School National Tournament, led by Kojiro Hyuga until he temporarily left the team. When Tsubasa came back to the team from Sao Pas FC, some overseas players such as Shingo Aoi (Interna Primavera (Captain Tsubasa J)), and Wakabayashi (Hamburger SV) joined as well. Battle of World Youth arc 1st Asian Qualifiers Tournament 2nd Asian preliminaries Tournament Personnel *Head Coach: Minato Gamo 22px|border *Assistant Coach: Sumitomo 22px|border Gallery |-|Artwork= Captain Tsubasa J Get in the Tomorrow.jpg Tsubasa and Shingo - Combi (CTJ).jpg|Tsubasa & Shingo Combi Tsubasa Aoi and Hyuga - The Way to World Youth (Game) (2).jpg|Tsubasa, Hyuga & Shingo |-|J-Village= Misugi Drive Shot ep39 (J) 2.jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Jun (Drive Shot).jpg|Training Camp Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 0.jpg|Tsubasa finds all squad injured Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa awaking Ishizaki Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Taki & Misugi Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 3.jpg|Kishida, Matsuyama & Sano Misugi Japan (J).jpg|Misugi standing up Matsuyama Japan (J).jpg|Matsuyama injured Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 4.jpg|J-boys raising up Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 5.jpg Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 6.jpg Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the whole Japan Youth Misugi Matsuyama (PSX) 1.jpg|Misugi, Matsuyama Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan ready for next match |-|J= Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan vs Chinese Taipei Matsuyama Japan (J) 2.jpg|Matsuyama vs Chinese Taipei Japan Youth ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Failed interception from Taki Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Wu Junyi vs Izawa Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Wu Junyi beats Izawa's header Japan Youth ep40 (J) 3.jpg|Xu Yilai's shot intercepted by Tsubasa Japan Youth ep40 (J) 4.jpg Japan Youth ep40 (J) 5.jpg|Japan defenders dissapointed by their play Japan Youth ep40 (J) 6.jpg|Tsubasa marked by defenders Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 5.jpg|The whole team tricking Tsubasa Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 6.jpg Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 7.jpg Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 8.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hsu I-lai Japan Youth ep40 (J) 7.jpg Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 10.jpg|Izawa's tackle Japan Youth ep40 (J) 8.jpg|Taki, Kisugi & Matsuyama Flying Drive Shot ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot Flying Drive Shot ep40 (J) 3.jpg Flying Drive Shot ep40 (J) 4.jpg|Defeated by Tsubasa Chinese Taipei ep40 (J) 11.jpg|Chinese Taipei Loss Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei |-|J (2)= Gamo-j.png|In Captain Tsubasa J Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J) 2.jpg|Misugi beating Bunnag Tsubasa - Flying Drive Pass (CTJ).jpg|Flying Drive Pass Aoi and Tsubasa - Twin Shot.jpg|Twin Shot vs Thailand Youth Genzo - Japan Youth (1994).png|Genzo Japan Youth Genzo Ishizaki Japan (CTJ).jpg Tsubasa Genzo ep44 (J).jpg Ishizaki Matsuyama ep44 (2001).png|Ishizaki & Matsuyama Matsuyama_Ishizaki_Aoi_(J).jpg|Japan Youth Kazuo Tachibana ep45 (J) 1.jpg Masao Tachibana ep45 (J) 1.jpg Kojiro Nitta ep45 (J) 1.jpg Left Kamisori Shot (CTJ).jpg|Left Kamisori Shot Nitta_-_All_Japan_Youth.jpg Nitta - Jumping Volley Hayabusa Shoot.jpg|Jumping Hayabusa Volley Jito (CTJ) 2.jpg|Jito Jito Sano (J).jpg|Jito & Sano Misaki ep45 (J) 1.jpg Misaki - Japan Youth (CTJ).jpg|Misaki Misaki Japan (CTJ).jpg Misaki Clean-Cut Pass (CTJ).jpg|Misaki's Green-cut pass Hyuga Japan (CTJ).jpg|Japan's Number 9 Hyuga Japan (CTJ) 2.jpg|Hyuga's post play |-|J (3)= Minato Gamo (PSX) 5.jpg|R.J.7 (1st match) Minato Gamo (PSX) 1.jpg|Gamo & Shingo Minato Gamo (PSX) 0.jpg|Get in the Tomorrow Minato Gamo (PSX) 2.jpg Minato Gamo ep39 (J) 2.jpg Minato Gamo ep39 (J) 3.jpg Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg|Japan Youth Minato Gamo (PSX) 3.jpg|Minato Gamo Minato Gamo (PSX) 4.jpg|Gamo & Tsubasa Matsuyama Japan (J) 2.jpg|Matsuyama vs Chinese Taipei Tsubasa Japan (J).jpg|Tsubasa Ozora Tsubasa Flying Drive Shoot.jpg|Flying Drive Shot vs Chinese Taipei Minato Gamo ep41 (J) 2.jpg|Gamo (vs Thailand Youth) Morisaki - Japan Youth (1994).jpg|Morisaki Morizaki ep41 (J).jpg Genzo_ep41_(J)_0.jpg|Genzo Wakabayashi Minato_Gamo_ep42_(J)_1.jpg|Aoi entering the game |-|J (4)= Hino vs Hyuga (CTJ).jpg|Hino vs Hyuga Raiju_Shot_(CTJ).jpg Kojiro_ep45_(J)_0.jpg Minato_Gamo_ep46_(J)_1.jpg Kojiro Hino (J).jpg|Hyuga & Hino Tachibana Japan Youth (1994).jpg|Tachibana twins Sao Pas vs Tsubasa (PSX).jpg|Sao Pas FC vs Tsubasa Street Team after match (CTJ PSX) 3.jpg Street Team after match (CTJ PSX).jpg|Street Team vs Japan Youth Chokkaku Feint ep46 (J) 2.jpg|Aoi & Tsubasa (training) Chokkaku Feint ep46 (J) 3.jpg| Chokkaku Feint ep46 (J) 4.jpg|Aoi mastering the Right-Angle Feint Chokkaku Feint ep46 (J) 5.jpg|Tsubasa & Aoi Matsuyama Japan (CTJ).jpg|Matsuyama Hyuga - Japan Youth.jpg|Hyuga Japan Youth (J) 0.jpg|Japan vs Uzbekistan Soda Ishizaki ep46 (J) 1.jpg|Soda, Ishizaki Eagle Shot ep46 (J) 1.jpg|Eagle Shot Genzo ep46 (J) 1.jpg|Genzo's save with his chest Chokkaku Feint ep46 (J) 6.jpg|Aoi's Right-Angle Feint Chokkaku Feint ep46 (J) 7.jpg |-|Game= Yukimura Kojiro (PSX).png|Yumikura vs Kojiro (Japan) Jorginho Tsubasa (J PSX).png|Jorginho vs Tsubasa (Japan) Hyuga vs Misaka (Street Team) 2.jpg|Ken Misaka vs Kojiro (Japan) Tsubasa Cruyfford (PSX) 1.jpg|Cruyfford vs Tsubasa (Japan) Tsubasa Schneider (PSX) 1.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa (Japan) Japan Thailand (PSX) 1.png|Vs Thailand Youth Japan RJ7 (PSX) 1.png|Yumikura vs Kojiro (Japan) Notes Category:Game youth teams